


Exhausted Energy

by ColetheWolf



Series: Unrated Scenes That Were Cut From The Show [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Clothed Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Dirty Talk, Episode s03e02 Chaos Rising, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Teasing, Top!Boyd, Wolfed Out Boyd, Wolfed Out Derek, Wolfed Out Sex, alpha!Derek, beta!Boyd, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: After finally locating his missing betas, Derek has an otherwise passionate, feral, and pornographic reunion with his right-hand beta werewolf in the old abandoned national bank downtown.





	Exhausted Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



> This was actually really fun to write. I've never actually written a fic that focuses directly on just Derek & Boyd banging it out. So, it was interesting and hot to imagine whilst cooking up this new addition to my "Unrated Scenes" series. And yes, this scene is based of of episode 302 where Derek & Scott break into the bank vault to free the captured betas. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Breaking into Beacon Hills First National Bank in an attempt to rescue Erica and Boyd from a pack of vicious alpha werewolves was a heavy task, which is exactly why Derek ultimately decided against taking Stiles and Peter along for the adventure. Unfortunately, the final decision hadn’t come without the cries of displeasure and threats of revenge from the two disqualified parties. None of that mattered, because Derek had his reasons.

For starters, Stiles was human. It meant that he was a liability that Derek wasn’t entirely willing to risk. In addition to his genetic weakness, Stiles needed way more time to recover from his prior activities of the evening. After all, for a human to get himself so destructively railed into oblivion by two Hale cocks in only a heavenly handful of minutes, there was no way that Stiles could keep up with the pace of the recovery mission down at the bank. And whether or not Stiles wanted to admit it, he needed to reenergize.

On the other hand, Peter was nothing more than a nuisance in Derek’s eyes. Sure, there was a possibility that Peter’s werewolf abilities would prove themselves useful in the rescue of the two kidnapped betas, but the natural ability to annoy definitely outweighed the ability to help. At least, that’s the way Derek put things in order within his own mind. At the end of the day, a power hungry uncle was only useful during a nearly unspeakable spitroasting of the town sheriff’s most energetic, mouthiest, dirtiest little creation.

+

Derek arrived at the bank with his reluctant accomplice—Scott, who was still upset about having had to wake up to find his best friend with a face full of cum. Though, Scott was the only one out of the three available allies to take along as reinforcement. Derek wasn’t entirely happy, but then again, he was already pissed about the fact that the alphas had kidnapped his betas, only to hide them a couple miles away from where they had been taken. Yet, Derek had spent the entirety of the summer running around in circles to find his missing pack.

“We’re going to have to climb up the fire escape and use the roof access for entrance into the bank.” Derek explained, motioning for Scott to follow in his direction. “You need to keep yourself quiet and stay alert for anything suspicious. The last thing you want to do is let these alphas get the upper hand.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Scott questioned.

“It’s logic.” Derek started. “Alphas can be tricky. They’ll find a way to trip you up and leave you confused as to what the hell just happened. You’d be lucky to walk away from a clash with them without a couple scars to show for it.”

“I guess they’re not the only ones leaving behind scars...” Scott breathed, obviously referencing whatever nonsense sights, sounds, or smells he couldn’t scrub from his brain after the post-tattoo incident.

Derek spun around to face in Scott’s direction, pressing his index finger into the muscle of Scott’s chest—asserting his alpha dominance over a beta werewolf. “Listen, you’re way too old to run around whining about the fact that your best friend likes to fuck around. It’s what people do. It’s what Stiles does. And it might suck that he’s not begging on his knees to suck you off, but don’t pester me with this jealousy act. Get yourself an ass to fuck or a dick to suck and focus.”

Scott was lost for words. Derek’s strong presence ensured that the final word remained with him. So, instead of struggling to find something to say, he let Derek take the first step up the fire escape and quickly followed his lead. Eventually, the two werewolves found themselves on the gravel-lined roof. They cracked the lock to the roof access door and snuck inside to the interior of the building, keeping their senses alert for anything suspicious.

There was nothing hidden within the surrounding scents and sounds to suggest that any of the alphas were still lurking around within the bank. Though it was strange that none of the alphas were out patrolling around the abandoned bank, Derek was more than happy to take the opportunity for himself. As far as he was concerned, he had won the game of hide-and-seek. The deafening sound of his two captive betas stood as living and breathing proof.

+

Unable to break into the titanium vault that housed the kidnapped betas, Derek and Scott thought it best to just crash through the surrounding cement walls—internally cheering to themselves when the plan worked out just as well as they thought. And as the two jumped through the plume of cement dust, they watched as Erica and Boyd stepped out from the shadows—completely feral and starved for moonlight.

It was war.

Almost immediately, Derek and Scott were engaged in a side-by-side fight to the finish. The objective was to keep both of the bloodthirsty betas cornered in the vault, away from access to the general public. Although, after not more than a couple minutes, Scott found himself knocked unconscious—allowing for Erica to easily escape from the blown out wall. Boyd was quick to follow in her direction, but Derek managed to grab his arm and send him flying backwards into the adjacent vault wall.

“You need to find your center and control your shift.” Derek commanded, tracking Boyd’s every movement. “Don’t let it control you and make you do something you’d regret.”

“I can’t control it.” Boyd growled—eyes flashing a bright yellow. “I haven’t been exposed to moonlight in months.”

Howls and fierce growls ricocheted off the tough walls of the vault as Derek and Boyd fought for dominance over the situation. Derek needed Boyd to submit and take back control of his shift. The two punched and kicked—both of them successfully landing multiple blows to each other’s bodies. As the minutes passed, both were decorated in tiny splatters of their own blood. Their clothes were tattered, torn in various areas, and filthy from heavy amounts of dirt and sweat.

“If you don’t want to submit, then exhaust your energy.” Derek breathed with an animalistic rasp.

“That’s easier said than done…”Boyd choked out, swiping once more in Derek’s direction with the tip of his claws—managing to carve into the fabric of his alpha’s shirt.

Suddenly, a revelation crackled through Derek’s mind. Fire sparked deep in his gut. He let his red eyes simmer down to their normal color, allowing for the situation to lose its hostile momentum. Derek watched closely as Boyd’s thick chest heaved and widened with heavy breaths. It was obvious that Boyd was taking the time to regenerate some of his stamina and heal any minor wounds he had received.

Boyd’s eyes remained bright yellow. He stayed observant, watching carefully for any tricky or sudden moves from Derek’s direction. He figured that Derek was attempting to lull him out of his shift, though Boyd was well aware that it wouldn’t work out in his alpha’s favor. The pull of the moon was too strong and he knew that had months and months of pent up feral energy rattling around through the core of his bones.

Derek raised his hands up at both sides of his head, as if surrendering to the beta that stood before him. He started to cruise closer to where Boyd was standing, making sure not to trip up and throw everything back down into the depths of a miniature war. It seemed to work in regards to deescalating the situation and settling a blanket of tranquility between the two werewolves—although, it was glaringly obvious that it was all nothing more than calmness before the inevitable storm.

Eventually, Derek worked his way over to stand directly in front of Boyd—both of them so close that their chests were nearly pressed against one another’s. Derek remained rather quiet, making sure not to go for quick movements, knowing that they would surely alarm a shifted werewolf’s reflexes. Instead, he stood for a moment and drew the tenseness into his body.

Derek bathed in the heat that radiated off of Boyd’s body. He let his nose take in the strong scent of musk and sweat, intoxicatingly poisonous to Derek’s inner workings. He could feel his inner wolf begging to let himself go and take what his bones so proudly ached for. Instead, he kept himself composed for just a while longer—allowing him to focus on the slight, yet arousing height difference between him and his beta—seeing as how Boyd towered him by a good couple inches.

The two let their gazes connect, triggering their senses to ignite with flaring lust. Derek let his inner wolf cautiously emerge—facial hair sprouting outwards, claws extending to threatening points, and his eyes flickering red with crazed heat. Derek knew what he was doing. He wasn’t afraid to push things to the edge and he wasn’t reluctant to resort to unorthodox methods when it came to his betas.

“Exhaust your energy, _Vernon_.” Derek sneered, letting a smirk tug at the corner of his lips as he caught wind of Boyd’s increasing arousal.

Boyd took initiative and grabbed Derek by the front of his torn and bloodied shirt, pulling him inwards to capture his mouth in a brutal kiss—powerful enough to shake even the coldest being to the very core. The two fucked into each other’s mouths with their tongues, swallowing down gasps and pornographic moans. Boyd led the charge, keeping his hand gripped tightly into Derek’s shirt, using it like a leash, and cementing Derek right where he needed to stay.

Derek’s raked his claws firmly up Boyd’s abdomen until he could rest them on Boyd’s pectorals. He pawed at them, almost desperately—feeling the raging muscle under the palms of his hands. Derek tweaked at Boyd’s nipples through the fabric of his shirt for a couple seconds, relishing in the way that his beta’s ribcage shivered with pleasure. And then suddenly, he ripped open Boyd’s shirt to reveal his beautifully naked chest.

The sudden action ripped a stunning growl from deep within Boyd’s body. He grunted deeply against his alpha’s soft lips—letting his vocal power rattle their teeth and set their skin on fire. Boyd wanted more. He wanted everything that Derek’s body and mind had to offer. He wanted satisfaction and pleasure. He wanted to scratch at the itch of his inner wolf by using his own alpha as a common toy of sin and sex. And he knew that he could do it just as much as he knew that Derek was ready and willing to participate.

Boyd slammed his hands down at Derek’s waist, reaching around until he could firmly grip the globes of Derek’s ass in the palms of his hands. And as Derek broke the shared kiss and moved his mouth downward to Boyd’s neck, Boyd wasted absolutely no time at keeping his hands entertained. He palmed, grabbed, squeezed, and slapped at Derek’s ass—snorting laughter to himself in response to Derek’s snarls.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you.” Boyd snarled, breathing hot and heavy into Derek’s ear. “Three months of waiting around for you to figure out where the fuck I was being held hostage? You’re mine tonight. You owe it.”

Derek nipped at the skin of Boyd’s neck, dropping down to his knees like it was the only thing in the world he wanted to do. He couldn’t help but draw arousal from the pain of his knees crashing down against the harsh cement ground. With his eyes directly level with Boyd’s impressive jeans-clad bulge, Derek looked up from under his lashes with a wicked smirk searing into Boyd’s soul.

“I knew tons of alphas growing up and none of them ever did this kind of shit with their betas.” Derek explained, rubbing at Boyd’s throbbing cock through his jeans.

“You’re a different breed of alpha, Derek.” Boyd said, running his fingers through the waves of Derek’s soft, graspable hair. “You flash those red eyes like you know what you’re supposed to do with all this strength and power, but I’m going to show you want you can use it for.”

Derek enthusiastically pressed his face into the heat of Boyd’s package, taking the moment to breathe in the intense scent of maddening arousal. The radiating heat of Boyd’s body crashed like waves against Derek’s skin—fueling his motivation to continue working over his beta in ways that he knew would move things along in the right direction. He mouthed at Boyd’s bulge passionately, listening carefully to all of the panted breaths and mumbled demands that slipped from Boyd’s lips.

Eventually, Boyd pushed back against Derek’s wide shoulders, sending the alpha stumbling backwards to the floor. Derek growled with frustration, but quickly found his gaze set upon the sight of Boyd’s fingers hooking into the buckle of his own belt. Derek got situated back to his knees, readying himself for what he knew Boyd was about to deliver. And sure enough, Boyd unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling his thick cock out from the confines of his worn boxers.

Derek’s lips glistened with salivation. His already bright red alpha eyes seemed to spark even brighter with anticipation. And as Boyd dug his hands back into Derek’s hair, cradling the sides of his head, Derek closed his eyes and dropped his jaw in a mindless readiness to receive.  It didn’t take long before his mouth was stuffed with Boyd’s throbbing girth and his eyes were stung with burning tears from getting his jaw blasted open.

Boyd spared not even an ounce of mercy on his little bank vault fuck of the night. As far as he was concerned, he was going to let the moonlight madness course through his veins and pump straight into the newest alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills one way or another. With both of his thick hands gripped tightly on either side of Derek’s head, Boyd pulled the alpha’s mouth on and off of his cock with unforgiving force and brutal speed—skullfucking the hell out of his alpha, and dismissing whatever choked up noises thundered deep in Derek’s fucked out throat.

“Swallow it, Derek.” Boyd growled, shoving his cock down Derek’s throat to the hilt, flashing his eyes down at the sight of Derek’s eyes fluttering and rolling back into his head in ecstasy. “Keep the fangs to yourself and use that tongue. You were so good at barking orders with it…put it to some better use.”

Derek pulled off of Boyd’s cock with a loud and desperate gasp for air. He idly stroked Boyd in his hand as he waited for the burning in his lungs to dissipate and then went back to working his tongue and throat around his beta. Although Derek wasn’t typically the one to give out blowjobs, he knew what he was doing, and he knew that his skills were talented enough to empty somebody’s aching balls. Boyd wasn’t any different.

“You’re going to have to put in a lot more effort if you want to drain yourself of that bloodlust.” Derek slurred, pulling off of Boyd with a lewd pop of the lips. He lapped up his saliva from the head of Boyd’s cock and slapped Boyd’s thickness sensually against his stubble-covered jaw, awaiting whatever direction Boyd was prepared to head in. “I expect more from my betas.”

Boyd smiled and picked Derek up to stand by the fabric of his shirt. Without hesitation, he spun Derek around and pushed him chest first into one of the few stacked marble columns that supported the roof of the luxurious vault. Boyd strolled up behind Derek, taking a moment to grind his saliva-slicked cock against Derek’s thick ass. Derek eagerly pressed back into Boyd to intensify the sensation.

Quickly, Boyd slipped his fingers into the rim of Derek’s jeans and boxers and pulled them down to his feet. He watched with lust branded into his heart and liquid iron pumping through his insatiable cock as the tight black jeans slid down the ample plumpness of Derek’s ass. It was something almost beyond being described with comprehendible words.  Boyd’s first thought was that Derek ought to put himself out for a good fucking more often.

Boyd knelt down behind Derek’s backside and spread his toned, hairy cheeks with his hands—exposing the alpha’s puckered entrance. He spit onto Derek’s hole and watched as his saliva slid down his crack, right over his hole. And without reason to wait, Boyd shoved his tongue deep into Derek’s warmth. He kept it sloppy and quick—with calculated and punishing swipes of his slick tongue to ensure that Derek would be more than ready to take a cock up the ass. Derek didn’t seem against the idea.

Time seemed to bend and slow around Derek getting himself eaten out, seeing as how it hadn’t seemed like any time had passed between Boyd first going down and getting back up to his feet to stand right behind Derek’s ready hole. Boyd teasingly slid his leaking cock up and down Derek’s hole, slightly applying just enough pressure to make Derek think that he was about to get stuffed. It was nothing more than a plot to hear Derek’s breath hitch a little. But eventually, Boyd gripped tight onto Derek’s hips and shoved in without much warning, thrusting a hearty roar from Derek, himself.   

“Keeping me – guessing – as to when – you were going to shove in?” Derek grunted out between Boyd’s thrusts. “Good tactic – to use - when faced with – dangerous opponents. Stick with – it.”

“Aren’t alphas supposed to be alert and ready to take on anything?” Boyd scoffed. “You didn’t even see that thrust coming.”

Derek slammed back into Boyd’s oncoming thrust and clenched down. “Werewolves don’t get taught how to take cock as part of their training. You’re lucky I went out and learn a couple tricks for myself.”

Boyd slapped across Derek’s ass in agreement with his words. He watched it jolt and wobble to the beat of his own thrusts and found himself mesmerized by the sight of his girthy cock splitting Derek’s hole open with each and every monstrous thrust. Derek took every inch like a professional slut—proudly and seemingly effortlessly. The visual thoughts of all the guys Derek ridden in the past to gain the skill was almost too erotic to think about, given that Boyd was reluctant to bust too soon.

As Derek took the brutal assault with a filthy smirk on his face, he wrapped his arms around the stacked marble column that he was wedged up against—using it as something to hold onto for reinforcement against Boyd’s strength. Unfortunately, the column and the plaster ceiling above wasn’t as durable as Derek, which left dust and tiny pieces of debris sprinkling down atop the werewolf duo as they continued their fuck session. Neither of them particularly cared, seeing as how the vault was already in ruins and centered in the middle of an abandoned bank.

Leaving a tiny mark of their time in the vault wasn’t criminal.

Without warning, Derek stopped the thrusting. He slipped Boyd’s cock out of his ass and spun around to face his prized beta, ignoring the look of confusion spread across Boyd’s sweaty face. He made quick work of ridding himself of his boots, ankle-bound jeans, and boxers—leaving him completely nude from the waist down. Much to Boyd’s enjoyment, Derek stepped up into his space—prodding him to continue pushing the limits until there was nothing left to do.

Boyd picked Derek up into his arms, letting the alpha’s legs wrap around his waist. With one arm and a whole hell of a lot of werewolf strength, Boyd held Derek up in the air and used his other hand to guide his cock back into Derek’s waiting hole. He pressed inside once again—slower than before—watching Derek’s facial expression shift into something between unbelievable pleasure and greediness.  

The speed quickened without hesitation and soon enough, Boyd was rocking Derek in his arms with every ounce of energy he could possibly spare. The two of them were locked in a stare—more passionately charged than anything most could only hope to fantasize about. Both were completely drenched in sweat, grime, and dust. Their energy levels were unmatched by even the fittest alpha in the wilds of the world.

For a man whose body was sculpted like an Adonis and made up of at least two hundred pounds of pure muscle, Derek flopped in the open air of the vault in the capable hands of Boyd—who utilized his werewolf strength as though he were determined to finish one of his most important missions yet. Though, realistically speaking, Boyd was determined to get the both of them off. His shift was falling back into his control and he wanted nothing more than to leave his precious alpha’s hole leaking with three months worth of cum.

Derek found himself entranced by the ordeal as he watched both his and Boyd’s reflections play out like a graphic film reel projected out against the metallic door of the vault’s unopened door. He analyzed the way that Boyd’s biceps bulged as they worked to hold up his weight. He took notice in the beautiful contrast between their skin as the moonlight’s steamed down to crash against their sweat-shined bodies. And Derek’s cock twitched earnestly as he watched Boyd’s hips piston wildly into his ass.

“Where are you going to put that load?” Derek questioned, breathless.

“Right where it belongs.” Boyd responded boldly, taking Derek’s lips for demanding kiss.

Almost immediately thereafter, Boyd’s thrusts quickened and his muscles tightened. He drilled himself into Derek’s ass with as much force as he could possibly exert. The sound of his pelvis repeatedly slamming into the meat of Derek’s ass was enough to momentarily deafen. But he refused to stop. He continued pumping into Derek, letting his knees slightly buckle, and refusing to tear his bright yellow eyes away from Derek’s fearsome red ones.

Boyd’s thrusts faltered and he drove deep into Derek’s hole, letting out a frightening roar of dominance as his cock stabbed directly into Derek’s prostate and started to spew out fierce pumps of hot cum—electrifying Derek from the inside out. Boyd kept Derek up in his arms as he continued to flood his load into Derek with unyielding spurts that didn’t seem to lessen in amount.

Derek cried out into the empty room, throwing his head back in utter bliss as he shot his own load. His otherwise neglected cock hosed his torso down with cum, adding to the dirt and blood that had already been there from the prior fight. A couple rogue spurts managed to find their way onto Derek’s wolfed out face and into his sweaty hair. Although, Derek believed that the experience was worth the mess.  

He tried his best to swivel his hips down further onto Boyd’s hot shaft and grit his teeth together in a feeble attempt to keep from repeatedly crying out from the repeated stimulation of Boyd’s persistent pulsations.  His feet involuntarily twitched with each searing jet of cum that blasting deep into his prostate. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had experienced such an explosive orgasm from bottoming. It almost made him want to go down for a second round.

As the two werewolves settled down from their orgasm highs, Scott began to awaken in the corner of the vault where he had been knocked unconscious by Erica. He groggily came into the setting, momentarily disoriented, only to find himself utterly disturbed by what laid in wait for his notice.

Boyd and Derek both looked in Scott’s direction, utterly unconcerned with his reaction. Derek remained hoisted up in Boyd’s sturdy arms—legs spread around his beta’s hulking waist and a steady flow of cum leaking out from where his hole stretched out around Boyd’s still erect cock. He was naked from the waist down and otherwise plastered in his own cum from the waist up—straight up into his hair.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Scott exclaimed, to which neither of the two guilty werewolves had anything to feel guilty about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments & kudos. I'd also love to hear suggestions for future fics.


End file.
